The Rose of Hope and Miracles
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: The Yes! Precure 5 team has a mission that involves the Tron Family! What is Pretty Cure's missionn? Will the Tron Family have a change of thought and stop their revenge seeking? Will IV's heart change? So many questions! Read and find out! WARNING: Female III! No likey, NO READY! Rated T for romance between III and IV.
1. The Life Changing Encounter!

Me: Yay! My first crossover!

III: So who's in your crossover?

Me: Let's see, the Yes Precure 5 team, the Tron Family, and others.

III: Oh ok.

Me: Let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. I don't own Pretty Cure either. (cries then smiles)**

It was a warm, bright day in Heartland City when a girl with short magenta hair walked by. She stopped near an opulent hotel and smiled at it.

"So this is where they live huh? Ok, it's decided!" the smiling girl whispered to herself excitedly, then walked away. Later on in the day, a boy and a girl came out of the hotel. The boy has maroon hair with the front being yellow, and the girl had pink hair.

"Let's go look for some more duelists III." the maroon-haired boy said.

"Yes brother IV." III answered. Then the two went off together in search of duelists. After a while of searching, they took a break.

"So far there hasn't been any good duelists." IV replied bluntly.

"Maybe we'll find one sooner or later." III reassured. Suddenly, a magenta-haired girl was running very fast. She seemed to be in a hurry, but tripped and fell in front of the two siblings.

**Magenta-Haired Girl's POV**

"Ouch ouch ouch." I said while rubbing my head. I should've watched out. Just then, I noticed a boy and a girl staring at me with blank looks. Quickly, I stood up and started to blush in embarrassment.

"Are you Ok?" the maroon-haired boy asked.

"I'm fine. This happens a lot." I replied while giving a goofy smile. Then I noticed that I was lost and looked around trying to find something familiar.

"Are you lost?" the pink-haired girl questioned. I couldn't deny my problem and nodded. They both looked at me strangely and waited for me to say something.

"Do you know where Natt's House is?" I asked still feeling embarrassed.

"Isn't that the new accessory shop downtown?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Yes! I work there with my friends!" I replied smiling cheerfully now.

"Oh really? Then we'll show you the way." The maroon-haired boy said.

"Thank you so much!" I replied smiling widely now. They both led me through a bright-looking path and helped me find the store.

"Here you are!" the pink-haired girl shouted.

"Thank you so much!" I said again, "My name is Nozomi Yumehara! Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand, waiting for them to shake it.

"I'm IV." the maroon-haired boy said, "And this is my younger sister, III." he said pointing to the pink-haired girl. Then he shook my hand and III shook it too. _Wait! IV? III? Those names! Now I know who they are!_

"Hey! Do you want to meet my friends?" I offered.

"That's kind of you, but we need to look for someone to duel." IV replied.

"Don't worry! You could do that later! Besides, I want to introduce you to my friends! It's decided!" I said and pointed to the sky. The two siblings laughed a little and agreed to meet my friends.

**III's POV**

I have to admit, Nozomi is very funny and that was kind of her to introduce us to her friends. My brother and I went in the shop and saw 5 other girls making accessories. Nozomi sure has a lot of friends! I looked to my left and saw two handsome men looking at Nozomi and the others. My heart did skip a beat when I saw the men, but manage to remain calm.

"Hiya!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Nozomi, you're late again!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. You must've overslept again right?" the brown-haired girl replied. Nozomi rubbed her head and answered.

"Yes, and I also got lost." Nozomi replied giving another goofy smile.

"Typical Nozomi!" a yellow-haired girl exclaimed.

"But the most important thing is that you're here." a green-haired girl said.

"That's right." The blue-haired girl agreed. Then the girls noticed my brother and I and asked.

"Who are these people?"

"They're my friends!" Nozomi answered smiling at my brother and I. I was surprised that she thought of us as friends already. My brother was surprised too as far as I can tell.

"The boy there is IV and the girl is his sister, III!" Nozomi said and then winked at her friends and the men. The girls exchanged looks of thought, even the men. Then they all looked at us.

"If you two are Nozomi's friends, you two are our friends too! I'm Rin Natsuki." said the brown-haired girl.

"That's right! I'm Urara Kasugano!" the bubbly yellow-haired girl exclaimed.

"That's Nozomi for you, making lots of new friends. I'm Komachi Akimoto." the green-haired girl replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Karen Minazuki." the blue-haired girl calmly answered.

"We all just moved here and all ready Nozomi has made two friends! I'm Kurumi Mimino." sighed the purple-haired girl contently.

"I'm Koji Kokoda and this is my friend Natts, he's the owner of this shop!" one of the men said. My brother was putting up that fake nice personality and smiled at all of them. I also smiled at them thinking that these people are all friendly.

"I didn't know you have this many friends, Nozomi!" IV chuckled. "Seven friends! One of them being the owner himself!"

"Don't you mean nine? Because you two are my friends too!" Nozomi said and gave us a warm smile. IV was shocked that anyone would just consider him as a friend instead of a role model. I, on the other hand, felt happy being here.

"Hey, aren't you the Asian champion?" Natts asked my brother.

"Well yes." IV answered.

"Wow! That must take a lot of hard work to keep that title!" Nozomi exclaimed, eyes full of admiration. The others all agreed with her that it's impressive.

"Well yes it is a lot of work." IV replied. "But I managed to stay as the champion." When IV had finished talking, Nozomi then had a look of thought on her face.

"I know! How about both of you could hang out with us sometimes! That way you'll be working off all that stress! It's decided!" Nozomi said pointing upwards.

**IV's POV**

I'm surprised that these people didn't treat me like a role model. They treat me like as if I'm just a regular person. That Nozomi girl's cheerfulness must be contagious, because it's starting to rub off on me!

"Yes. I would love that." I replied, shocked at what I just said. Everybody here must have some kind of magic touch. But I have to admit, they do make me feel welcome.

"How about we all go to the park tomorrow?" Urara suggested, "we all can't be cooped up here all the time!" Everyone agreed to go to the park and invited us to join.

"You could have loads of fun! It's decided!" Nozomi announced once again and had her finger pointed up.

"You should just say yes," Karen whispered to me, "once she decides on something, it's going to be stuck in her head until it's fulfilled." Not wanting to be hunted down, I said yes. My younger sister also agreed excitedly. Again, I have to admit. These people are interesting, and they make me feel…. Warmth. I felt my sister tug on my arm saying that we should get back to searching for more duelists. She looks like she wants to stay, but she knows that we need to duel more to get stronger.

"Ok, III." I said surprisingly reluctant to leave.

"We have to leave now! Thanks for introducing us to your friends Nozomi!" III said. "Bye!"

"Bye IV! III! Don't forget to meet us at the park tomorrow at 2 p.m.!" Nozomi shouted cheerfully.

"Ok!" III and I both said before leaving the shop. Surprisingly, I was looking forward to seeing them tomorrow, and I could tell III is too.

* * *

III: Wait! I'm a girl?

Me: Yes. What's wrong with being a girl?

III: I'm just wondering why I'm a girl.

Me: Because I don't want people thinking that you will have romance with one of the Yes! Precure 5 girls!

III: Fair enough.

Me: R&R Please!


	2. Secrets Revealed! A New Starting Point!

Me: What will the rest of the Tron Family think of the Yes! Precure 5 girls?

Blair: Hopefully, they'll like them.

Me: But you know how Tron is.

Blair: So? Nozomi is optimistic, Rin is passionate, Urara is bubbly, Komachi is tranquil, and Karen is intelligent. The other's are also pleasant. Who wouldn't like them?

Me: Guess you're right!

Blair: Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

Me: Time to start!

* * *

In the hotel, IV and III were holding each others' hands and talking about being in the park today with their new friends.

"I just couldn't wait IV!" III gushed excitedly.

"I know you're excited about that, but what will we tell Tron and V? IV asked, getting worried.

"IV! You never worry about what Tron and V thinks before!" III gasped.

"I guess I really like those people." IV replied.

"But what will we tell Tron and V?" III asked.

"We'll just tell them that we're looking for more people to duel." IV said.

"But they'll eventually find out about our new friends." III replied.

"We'll introduce our new friends to them." IV answered.

"I guess, but what-?" III was about to finish her question until IV put his finger on her lips. She blushed a little and looked at IV.

"Don't worry so much. Somehow I got this feeling that they'll be fine." he assured her, then he lifted his finger off her lips and kissed her.

Later on, IV and III were at the park waiting for the girls and men to come. Suddenly Nozomi, Rin, and Urara ran to them, but tripped and fell on top of each other. The other's rushed by the three girls' side along with the men and a boy they never met before.

"Jeez Nozomi!" Kurumi scolded her. "Couldn't you be more careful?"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!" Nozomi protested.

"Please you two, don't fight." Komachi pleaded. Then the others laughed out loud. IV and III soon started laughing with them.

IV managed to stop laughing and asked, "So who's the boy?" and pointed at the brown-haired boy.

"I have a name you know. I'm Shiroh Amai." the boy replied with an unfriendly look on his face.

"Come on! Lighten up Shiroh! They didn't know your name in the first place!" Urara said in a friendly tone.

"I guess you're right." Shiroh admitted.

"Why don't we play a little game?" Kokoda offered. Everyone agreed with him and started playing lots of games. Soon, everyone took a break and ate some snacks Nozomi brought. After 4 hours, they all went home, all content and happy. When IV and III got home, Tron and V were standing in front of the door.

"IV, III, don't you have something to tell us?" Tron asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" III said nervously. _Uh oh, I think we're caught!_ IV thought nervously. IV manage to hide his nervous feelings.

"I saw you two at the park today with 6 girls and 3 men." V replied. IV and III froze with fear, unable to mutter a single word.

"Who are they?" Tron questioned.

"They're friends." IV managed to say. Tron and V had a surprised look on their faces.

"Friends?" Tron questioned further.

"Yes, we were planning to introduce you to them." III confessed.

"Hm… I guess I could meet them." Tron finally said. "Invite them over tomorrow." he said and went back inside. IV and III called their friends and told them to come over tomorrow which they all agreed excitedly.

The next day, the girls and men came over with smiles on their faces.

"Come in," V said, "We all wanted to meet you." The group came in and looked around in admiration. Then they all saw Tron and walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm-" Nozomi started until Tron interrupted.

"I know, you're Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Kurumi, Kokoda, Natts, and Shiroh." he said.

"Wow! You know us already?" Rin asked.

"Yes, IV and III told us your names." he answered. They all talked for some time and from the looks of it, having a good time. IV swore that Tron was having a great time, V too. After a few hours, the group left and all smiled back at the Tron Family.

"We all hope to see you again!" Nozomi yelled and the group walked away. Tron was surprised to find out that he wanted to talk to them more, but quickly shoved that feeling out. The following day, the group came over again for a surprise visit. They were told that Tron is in his room and Nozomi sped off without listening to anything else. As she open the door quietly, she heard Tron talk about something.

"I will have my revenge on you Dr. Faker." Tron said. "For what happened on that fateful day." Nozomi already knew about their revenge because of a mission her friends and her got, but still listened.

" When you sacrificed my soul to open that gate along with Kazuma's." Tron said. "Too bad for you that I came back." then he laughed. Nozomi quickly went inside and shouted.

"Tron! Please stop this revenge!" Nozomi cried out. Tron turned around and was surprised to find Nozomi there. Then the rest of the Tron Family and Nozomi's friends came over.

"I won't stop this revenge." Tron stated.

"We need to do this." V, IV, and III said at the same time.

"No you don't!" Nozomi and her friends shouted. "Revenge wouldn't solve anything! It would only hurt you more!" They keep on arguing and arguing.

"We all want to help you! Please realize that revenge wouldn't do any good!" they all said with tears in their eyes.

"You don't understand! He stole everything from us!" the family all yelled. Suddenly, a monster came crashing in.

"Hoshina!" the monster yelled.

"It's a Hoshina!" Kurumi said.

"Hoshina?" Tron questioned. Then the men transformed into little creatures. A squirrel, chipmunk, and a bird.

"What the-? V was at a loss of words.

"Transform girls!" the chipmunk yelled.

"Transform?" III questioned. Then Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen took out a cellphone and yelled out, "Pretty Cure! Metamorphosis!" Then a bright light shined and disappeared, showing the girls now.

"The power of great hope, Cure Dream!"

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"With the power of hope"

"And the light of the future"

"Our five hearts will soar with splendor!"

"Yes! Pretty Cure 5!"

Then Kurumi took out a make-up palette and screamed, "Skyrose Translate" then she transformed too.

"The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose!"

The family stood in shock at what just happened and couldn't muster up a single word. Then the girls fought the Hoshina. The Hoshina reached towards the Tron Family, but Cure Lemonade stopped the monster by using Prism Chain. Then Rouge used Fire Strike, which hit the monster.

"You can't defeat me! I get the Tron Family's crest powers and use it to revive Eternal!" the monster yelled out.

"We won't let you do that!" Cure Aqua yelled then used Sapphire Arrow.

"But they hurt lots of people. They did it all for the sake of revenge!" the monster continued on.

"We know! But we'll help them!" Cure Rouge yelled and punched the creature's stomach.

"We'll show them that revenge isn't necessary!" Cure Lemonade said with courage and proceeded to attack the monster.

"We talked to them! We know that they're truly nice people who got corrupted with revenge!" Cure Mint yelled and used Emerald Saucer.

"All of us, won't forgive you for hurting our friends! We won't forgive ourselves either if we fail!" Milky Rose screamed and try to use Metal Blizzard. But the attack failed.

"All of us will protect their futures! And their smiles!" Cure Dream said and used Shooting Star. The family were very shocked to hear all those things that they said.

"Come on girls!" Coco yelled, "we won't let them hurt our precious friends!"

"That's right!" Nuts encouraged.

"Fight for them!" Syrup cried out. Then Coco called out the Cure Fleurets. The girls got the Fleurets and headed towards the monster.

"Crystal Fleuret, the light of hope!"

"Fire Fleuret, the light of passion!"

"Shining Fleuret, the light of effervescence!

"Protect Fleuret, the light of tranquility!"

"Tornado Fleuret, the light of intelligence!"

"The five lights," Cure Dream shouted.

"Joined with courage!" the others finished.

"Pretty Cure Rainbow Rose Explosion!" then five roses, pink, red, yellow, green, and blue was launched to the monster. The five roses joined together and made a rainbow rose then hit the monster. In the monster's place, was a doll. The girls headed over to us and helped us up.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Tron asked.

"Of course we do! After all, we're friends!" Cure Dream exclaimed and smiled. The family looked at the others and saw them smiling too. The warmth from the smiles enveloped the whole family, causing them to smile as well.

"I guess revenge wasn't a good choice after all." Tron replied. The others agreed and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that! But we're sorry about your apartment." Milky Rose said.

"It's ok." V said. Then four creatures, much like Coco, Nuts, and Syrup appeared with a little pink mailbox-like thing.

"King Donuts! Queen Bavarois! Princess Crepe! King Montblanc!" the mascots yelled in joy.

"Mailpo!" Syrup added.

"We all wanted to do something for Tron here." King Donuts said.

"Yep! We all wanted to help too! If they're all your friends, they're our friends as well!" Queen Bavarois replied.

"We need everyone's power for this gift." Princess Crepe shouted.

"That includes Pretty Cure, Milky Rose, and Mailpo. Along with Coco, Nuts, and Syrup." King Montblanc instructed. They all circled around Tron and held each other's hands. Then a brilliant rainbow light shined. Tron started to change in the light.

"Please change him back into who he really was!" everyone yelled, except the rest of the family. Then the light disappeared and Tron was back to being an adult.

"Thank you so much!" he said in joy.

"You don't need to say thanks. We wanted to do it." everyone says. The four creatures and Mailpo returned back to their respective kingdoms, each saying bye with a smile. The girls changed back to their normal form and looked at the family.

"We needed to protect you from the Hoshina." Karen said.

"They want your crests' powers." Komachi replied.

"But don't worry! We'll protect you!" Urara said.

"That is what we'll do." Rin smiled.

"It's decided!" Nozomi shouted while pointing to the sky.

* * *

Me: What'll happen from this point on?

Blair: I'm curious too!

Me: Keep checking for updates to find the answers!

Blair: R&R!


	3. A New Enemy! A Clown Monster?

Me: A new start for the family! Yay!

Wolfurun: Is there going to be a bad ending to this fanfic?

Me: (use my own Mega Punch and Mega Kick on Wolfurun)

Wolfurun: (blasted to space)

Me: Oh no, when somebody blasted to space that means they'll be back soon. Anyway disclaimer is on the first chapter! I think! Ok, if it's not on the first chapter then look at the second one!

* * *

It was a gloomy, rainy day in Heartland City and everybody is all down in the dumps. The day started out sunny until during the afternoon when it all went downhill from there. The Tron Family went to Natt's House in the morning and was stuck there because of the rain. They thought the day would turn to a disaster, but they thought wrong. It seems Nozomi and the others had plans for the rainy day.

"Hey! Why don't we play some board games?" Nozomi said cheerfully. "It'll be fun! I choose to play checkers!" Everyone except for the family laughed out loud and agreed. Tron, now using his real name Byron, was surprise that the others aren't moping around like people usually do in rainy days, but nevertheless, join in on the fun. He was surprised to find out that he was having a blast being with the others.

"Aw! I lost again! You're so good at checkers Karen!" Urara said with a slight hint of jealousy. Byron looked around the room. Nozomi was making accessories with Rin, Komachi was making a book and asked for Natts' and Chris'(V) approval, Thomas(IV) was helping Kokoda organizing things, and Kurumi and Shiro was talking to Michelle(III). He saw lots of happiness going around the room and smiled. _These girls could cheer you up, even in a gloomy day!_ was what he thought. Byron felt someone tugging at his sleeve and looked behind him. The first thing he saw was a pair of familiar lavender eyes.

"Come on Byron! Don't just stand around here! It's your turn to play checkers with Karen! Man, she is a great checker player!" Nozomi gushed enthusiastically with a great deal of admiration in her voice.

"Ok Nozomi." was all he said. Then the magenta-haired girl pulled him to the table where Karen is sitting. He took a seat and started playing checkers with Karen. After an hour or so, the game ended with no result because someone knocked onto the door and came in. The man was very strange looking. He had curly orange hair and was wearing clown make-up. He was wearing only a vest for a top and had on clown pants completed with red slippers. Byron glanced over at Kokoda and Natts and saw a wary look on their use-to-be cheery faces. He once again looked at the man and saw that he had a big brown bag with him.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Natts asked with subtle suspicion in his voice.

"The store's closed today. I can't imagine a person out in a heavy rainstorm like this." Kokoda said.

"I just saw you guys through the window and saw all the fun happening in there, so I decided to drop by." the mysterious man spoke with a touch of humor in his tone. He walked over to Byron and his children and looked at them with an oversized grin.

"Well looky here! A family how sweet!" he gushed with that strange grin. He turned around to look at the others.

"I want to perform a show here! It will be so great, it'll leave you in shock!" he spoke with grandness. The girls look at him then each other.

"Ok! I guess we'll see the show!" Nozomi gushed without a care in the world. The man has that scary grin again and went up in front of the group.

"Now time to start the show!" he announced. First he started off with a fire trick. He lit a stick on fire and moved it closer to his mouth. The group was a little scared at the moment and was waiting for the next part. The man then shoved the fire into his mouth with ease and took the stick out of his mouth, the fire gone. Everyone clapped loudly after the trick.

"Great! Great!" Rin said excitedly. The man gave a bow and prepared for the next trick. He took out six swords from his bag and a red and blue striped ball. He got on the ball with the swords in his hand and started juggling. He rolled around the room grinning and juggling. Everyone stared in awe at the act and kept quiet. Suddenly, the man threw the swords in the air and caught them all before they hit the floor. Or anybody at that matter. Surprisingly, he didn't have any slashes on his hands. He soon stopped and took another bow. Again, everyone was clapping in admiration.

"Time for my greatest trick!" he grandly announced and pulled out a bunch of hoops. "I need a volunteer for this trick!" he said. Everyone raised their hands, hoping to be picked. The man looked at everyone and picked Thomas. Thomas went up to the man and shook his hand.

"All righty boy! Now just put these hoops on you!" the man commanded. Thomas was a little confused at what he would do, but put on the big hoops anyway. Suddenly, the hoops shrank and trapped Thomas. Everyone gasped at surprised and Michelle stood up quickly, a look of worry spreading across her face.

"Thomas!" she yelled out, a few tears coming out of her eyes. The man laughed evilly and started to grab Thomas.

"You people are so gullible!" he cackled out.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Urara asked, voice trembling in fear.

"I knew he was up to no good!" Kokoda shouted. "Girls, transform!"

"Ok!" the girls replied with a look of determination on their faces. "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis!"

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"With the power of hope"

"And the light of the future"

"Our five hearts will soar with splendor!"

"Yes! Pretty Cure 5!"

"Skyrose Translate!"

"The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose!"

"Pretty Cure!" the man growled at them, voice with a hint of humor. "I won't let you get in the way!" Then the man transformed into some kind of monster clown. He has sharp teeth, a red nose, pale face, claws for hands and feet, and a round, hard body. His eyes were large, soulless pools of blue-green. The rest of the family wished that they could transform at that very moment so they could save Thomas, but knew that they're too scared of the man's true from to do so. They don't know how the girls could transform with ease. Aren't they scared too?

"Who are you really?" Cure Dream asked boldly.

"I'm Harles! I'm one of Eternal's soldiers!" he cackled out.

"Eternal? Didn't we stop Eternal?" Milky Rose asked.

"Yes, you did. But I'm one of the few who wants to revive Eternal!" he said maniacally. "In order to do just that, I'll need the family's crest powers!"

"And just how do you know about the crests?" Cure Aqua questioned.

"We did a little research on things and spied on a couple of people." he replied in a crazy tone. "Now I have one of the family members! Sadly just one wouldn't do, I need all of them!"

"Don't you dare hurt our friends!" Cure Lemonade shouted out.

"Try to stop me! Go! Hoshina!" Harles called out. He had a strange ball in his hand and attached it to the checker board. Then the board turned into a big monster that started to charge at the Pretty Cure! The girls ran towards the monstrous abomination and started punching at it. The monster then shot out what appears to be extremely large checker pieces. Cure Rouge was hit with a piece, same with Cure Mint.

"Rouge! Mint!" Cure Lemonade cried out, but got hit with the checker piece. The others went to help Rouge, Mint, and Lemonade up. Then they gave it their all. Cure Aqua nimbly dodged all the incoming pieces and hit the Hoshina with Sappire Arrow. Luckily, the Hoshina was a little dazed at the attack and Cure Mint used the chance to hit it's leg, making it fall down. The Hoshina stood up again and trapped Cure Aqua and Cure Mint in its checker board hands.

"Oh no you don't! Pretty Cure! Fire Strike!" Cure Rouge yelled out.

"Pretty Cure! Prism Chain!" Cure Lemonade said. Both of the attacks hit the Hoshina, once again knocking it off balance. Milky Rose punched and kicked at the Hoshina when it tried to stand up.

"Dream! Use your attack!" Kokoda shouted.

"Right!" Cure Dream replied. "Pretty Cure! Shooting Star!" Cure Dream headed straight toward the Hoshina and defeated it. The strange ball was gone and in its place was the checker board.

"You might have beaten the Hoshina, but I still have your little friend here!" Harles taunted. Cure Rouge was about to attack when Cure Aqua stopped her.

"We can't attack Rouge. We could hurt THomas as well if we do." Cure Aqua explained.

"Please, just save my son!" Byron pleaded. Cure Dream went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Cure Dream reassured. Then she went back and face Harles.

"Give him back!" Cure Dream shouted.

"You obviously think I'll give him back this easily?" Harles asked. "I'll give him back to you if you beat a game of mine."

"A game?" Milky Rose questioned.

"Yes! The game with be "Dunk the Diver"!" he announced grandly. Then the whole place turned into a carnival with everyone standing in front of the "Dunk the Diver" game. Cure Mint notice the prize rack and saw Thomas, still trapped with the hoops, hanging on one of the hooks high up.

"Everyone! Look!" she cried. Everyone turned their heads to the prize rack and noticed what she's pointing at.

"Thomas!" Michelle cried out. Chris was overwhelmed of what had happened so far and couldn't speak. Then the group noticed that Harles wasn't there and looked around. Finally Cure Lemonade found him.

"Look over there!" she spoke up. Everyone's gaze shifted to the dunk tank and found Harles inside of it, sitting on the platform.

"I'm the diver! You have to try to dump me into the tank! Just throw a ball at the target!" he laughed. "Cure Dream is the one who will play and only her! She will get three tries!" he said.

"Fair enough!" Cure Dream replied. Then she went up and grabbed one of the three balls. She threw one ball, but it completely missed the target! Suddenly, a piercing scream sounded the air. The group looked at the source of the sound and saw Thomas being shocked with electricity.

"NO!" Michelle yelled. She started to run to Thomas.

"Michelle!" Chris said. But she kept running toward Thomas.

"STAY BACK!" Thomas commanded. Michelle stopped running and stared at him with tears falling down her face.

"But-" Michelle began until Thomas yelled back.

"If you get closer, you'll get hurt too!" Thomas yelled.

"Thomas…" Michelle mumbled in sadness. "I don't care what happens to me! I don't want to see you hurt!"

"PLEASE! DON'T COME NEAR! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT EITHER!" Thomas responded. His heart broke a little when he saw Michelle burst out crying.

"What's the meaning of this?" Byron yelled in anger.

"Whoops! I forgot to tell you! When your ball misses the target, the little chap there will get a shocking surprise!" he said before bursting out cackling.

"How mean!" Milky Rose yelled out.

"You never told us that he'll get hurt!" Cure Lemonade angrily shouted.

"Well, I never told you that I wouldn't hurt him!" he replied in a mocking tone. Cure Dream stood there looking hard at the target.

"Well what are you waiting for? You have two tries left!" Harles shouted. Cure Dream looked at the target and threw her second one. The ball almost hit the target, but didn't dunk Harles. _No!_ Cure Dream thought in horror as she heard Thomas' painful scream getting louder. She looked at Michelle and saw her crying even harder, calling out Thomas' name. Her stare shifted to Chris, he was getting pale and mumbling out Thomas' name himself. At last she looked at Byron, she saw tears coming out of his eyes and heard him mumbling about getting revenge.

"Byron! Revenge isn't always the answer!" she yelled. Thankfully, Byron stopped mumbling about revenge.

"Cure Dream, please help Thomas!" he said, sadness taking over his voice. Cure Dream nodded and looked at the target again. She found herself turning around to look at her friends. They were all encouraging her.

"Do your best!" Cure Rouge yelled.

"We know you can do it Dream!" Cure Lemonade shouted.

"Don't worry so much!" Cure Mint said.

"Just think about Thomas!" Cure Aqua screamed.

"Think about him and his family!" Milky Rose shouted, voice full of concern for the family.

"You can do it!" the mascots all yelled.

"Ok, I'll give it my best shot!" Cure Dream responded. She held her third and final ball in her hand firmly and thought about the good times they had so far. Then she opened her eyes and threw the last ball. The ball sped towards the target at full speed. Then the ball hit directly at the target, sending Harles down to the tank of water!

"Yes!" everyone said. The carnival soon disappeared and they were all back at Natt's House. Harles was still soggy wet and looked at the girls.

"Well well well, looks like I underestimated you all! But don't think I'll leave you all alone!" then he disappeared leaving Thomas to the girls. The hoops disintegrated, freeing Thomas. Chris caught Thomas before he hit the floor and looked at him. Michelle quickly appear beside Thomas and gently touched him. Thomas winced a little, but relaxed after he realized it was just his sister. Byron observed Thomas and found some marks made from the hoops wrapped around him so tightly.

"Are you ok Thomas?" Byron asked full of concern for his son.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all." Thomas replied. When Chris let go of his younger brother, Thomas fell down again and tried to stand up.

"I think you need to be in bed. You're in no condition to walk." Chris said gently.

"Brother…" Michelle softly said before starting to hold onto her brother's other arm. The girls went back to their normal forms and looked at the family. The mascots also looked at the family with concern.

"Well, looks like the weather's sunny now. We've got to go home." Byron finally said.

"Wait!" Shiro said. "We want to say sorry for what've happened to your son."

"It's my fault for not noticing." Nozomi said full of guilt.

"No, it's ok. Nobody could've known for sure." Byron said gently. "We know that you could sometimes be an airhead."

"Hey!" Nozomi yelled. The family laughed a little before saying goodbye and drove home.

* * *

Me: Well that was much longer than I wanted it to be.

Sabrina: At least they got more to read.

Me: I guess you're right. Anyway after I finish this story, I'll probably do a side story for it!

Sabrina: That'll be something to look forward to.

Me: Yep!

Sabrina: R&R please. Cause if you don't, C.A.L. will probably blow a fuse.

Me: I do not blow a fuse!


	4. A Forbidden Love! Part 1

Me: Hello again! (moves arm and screams in pain)

III: C.A.L. You're not suppose to move your arm.

Me: Well I have this because Rusty threw me out!

III: Who?

Me: She's a friend of my friend. I guest starred on her interview.

III: Really?

Me: Yep!

III: Aren't you mad at Rusty?

Me: Nope! I'm in a good mood right now. Plus this isn't my first time in the hospital.

III: True.

Me: Anyway! Let's start the chapter!

III: Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

* * *

Me: And start!

The sun shined brilliantly at the hotel the Arclight family(Tron Family) lives in, but the atmosphere inside was different. Ever since the family got home, they had two things in mind. Helping Richard and the clown monster that had showed up during their visit to Natt's House. Janelyn volunteered to stay with her older brother until he recovers, Chris decided to prepare the bed for Richard, and Byron was in charge of changing the bandages every once in a while. He was still angry at that fiend who harmed his son, but Nozomi's words kept on echoing in his mind. The more he thinks about Nozomi, the less angrier he gets. He just hopes Richard would get better fast.

**Byron's P.O.V**

As I walked down to my son's bedroom, I saw Chris peeking inside the room.

"Chris, what are you-?" I was about to say when he gestured for me to look inside. To be honest, I was slightly curious at what Chris was looking at and peeked a little. There I saw Michelle holding Thomas' hand gently and saw her stroking his face. I gave a small smile at the cute sight. Chris and I had known about Thomas' and Michelle's relationship as lovers ever since Thomas was 14 and Michelle was 12. Apparently, they had a crush on each other ever since they set their eyes on one another.

"Don't they look cute together?" Chris asked quietly, not wanting to attract attention from Michelle or Thomas. All I did was gave a small nod.

"Let's leave them alone for a while. I think we should call Nozomi and the others." I spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I agree. They must still be worried about Thomas." Chris replied with a smile. Chris went to get the phone and came back soon. He handed the phone to me and waited as I dialed the number. After one ring, I heard an anxious voice answering.

"Byron! I'm so, so, so sorry! It's all my fault!" Nozomi cried out, voice full of guilt.

"Nozomi! You don't have to apologize! It's not your fault anyway." I assured her, voice gentle.

"But I should've seen it coming! The man did look strange and the rain was too strong for anybody to walk under!" Nozomi continued. Then she burst out crying. I could hear her friends trying to calm her down.

"It's ok really. After all, what's important is Thomas being alive still." I said calmly. Nozomi was making an effort to stop crying and managed to ask one more question.

"Is Thomas ok?"

"Yes he's fine. Michelle is with him in his bedroom." I answered. Then all of a sudden, a thought struck me in the head. _They don't know about Thomas' relationship with Michelle!_

"I wish I could help more. I know! We'll visit him right now!" Nozomi said, her cheerfulness returning. I panicked a little and tried to think of something to say.

"He's not in the mood for visiting right now!" I replied a little too forcefully. I could hear the girl's cheerfulness slipping away again.

"Oh, sorry to bother you." was all she said before hanging up. I feel awful about dampening her spirits, but I'm not sure if everyone's going to accept Thomas' and Michelle's relationship with each other. I decided to go get some bandages for Richard and walked away from the hallway.

**Michelle's P.O.V**

I heard the whole telephone conversation when I went out to get some fresh air. I thought about what my dad said to Nozomi near the end of their converstion. _He's not in the mood for visiting right now! _

"What could he mean?" I questioned quietly. Suddenly, I realized why Byron said that to Nozomi.

"What'll the others think of our relationship?" I whispered quietly. Then I quickly walked back to Richard's room, and sat down on his bed. Thomas noticed my worried expression and frowned.

"What's wrong Michelle?" he spoke softly. I shifted a little uncomfortably, but answered.

"I was wondering what'll Nozomi and the others think of our relationship." I quietly whispered. Even though I said it quietly, Thomas heard every single word.

"Well I could see why you're so worried about this. A brother and a sister in a romantic relationship." he sighed. "I guess we have to hide our relationship."

"What?" I gasped, "I don't want to keep our love a secret!" Thomas sighed and tried to sit up. When he did, he wrapped his arms around his my waist. I didn't flinch, but I WAS blushing madly.

"I know, I don't want to keep this a secret either. But I'm not sure if Nozomi and her friends could accept this fact." Thomas said sadly. He nuzzled my neck and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Thomas…" I murmured sadly. I was starting to tear up a bit and tried to hide it from Richard, but he noticed. He gently wiped away a tear that came from my eyes. I was blushing even more and managed to giggle a little. I saw my lover smile a little and stroke my cheek. For a moment, I forgot all about my worries and stared into Thomas' eyes. I wish this moment could last forever, but sadly it couldn't. The next thing we knew, someone knocked on the door. We quickly let go of each other and saw our dad and oldest brother coming in. Our dad sat down next to us and talked in a serious voice.

"Thomas, Michelle, we need to talk about your relationship." he said in a fatherly fashion. "I'm not sure how the girls and men would react to this so, I think you should tell them at the right moment." First, I looked at Thomas then to my dad and nodded. Thomas also agreed silently and held my hand with care as if it was made of glass. Chris knew how serious it was for us, and tried to comfort us.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure Nozomi and the others would accept this relationship." Chris said gently. I hope he was right, and I could tell Thomas was too. But would Nozomi and the others treat us differently if we do tell them?


	5. A Forbidden Love! Part 2 Another Battle?

Me: What's it been? Three weeks? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I just wasn't feeling the story anymore.

Blair: That means she's not feeling any interest.

Me: Don't get me wrong, I will update it. I just hope the excitement will come back.

Blair: Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

The next day, Nozomi and the others came to visit Richard. Once they got there, they instantly asked Byron if Thomas was doing fine now.

"Yes he's doing fine." Byron replied. He started to sigh.

"You look worn out." Karen noticed. Byron was trying to hide his tiredness, but couldn't help it.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much." he reassured the group. Everyone looked unconvinced about his answer, and Urara had a thought in mind.

"Hey! How about we help you out!" she suggested cheerfully. The rest of the group brightened up and started smiling.

"That's a great idea!" Rin exclaimed.

"That's our Urara." Komachi replied.

"Can we help?" Nozomi pleaded making puppy dog eyes. Byron looked at everyone smiling and agreed. He didn't want to upset the group, especially since they still feel guilty about the incident. The whole group cheered and went inside quickly. Nozomi, Rin, Urara, and Komachi went to cook something for Thomas. Kokoda, Natts, and Shiro decided to brighten Byron's mood by telling jokes. Karen and Kurumi went to check on Thomas. In the kitchen, some noises could be heard from inside.

"Nozomi, that's sugar not salt!"

"You added the wrong ingredient!

"Ah!"

"Are you girls ok there?" Byron asked, a little uncertain about what they're doing. Urara went outside of the kitchen and looked at Byron. Her face was partially covered in flour.

"We're fine!" Urara replied cheerfully. Then a loud crash came from inside and she instantly went back into the kitchen.

"You must be stressed." Kokoda said.

"How about we could just talk for a bit?" Natts offered.

"Yeah! We could tell you about Palmier Kingdom!" Shiro exclaimed excitedly. Byron cocked his eyebrow at the mention of Palmier Kingdom.

"Palmier Kingdom?" Byron questioned. Shiro nodded his head and started talking. Kurumi opened the door and instantly closed it. Her eyes were very wide with a shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong Kurumi?" Karen asked. Kurumi tried to explain, but can't. Instead, she pointed at the door. Karen opened the door a crack and peeked inside. What she saw, made her eyes wide just like Kurumi's. Michelle was gently caressing her brother's face affectionately. Her eyes were filled with love and she was smiling. Thomas' still awake and he seemed to enjoy all the attention he's getting from Michelle. Karen quickly, but quietly closed the door.

"I don't believe this." Karen said. Suddenly she found it hard to understand the situation and held her head.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Kurumi replied. They quickly went outside into the living room and into the kitchen. The other girls looked up from what they were doing and noticed the two's shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" Komachi asked full of concern. Kurumi still couldn't explain the situation, so Karen did it for her. After she finished, they were speechless.

"WH-" Nozomi started until Rin and Urara covered her mouth. Then Nozomi switched to a much quieter voice when Rin and Urara let go.

"What? Does that mean Michelle and Thomas are in a relationship?" Nozomi asked.

"I think so, I don't think any siblings would do that to each other." Kurumi replied.

"Why would they keep this from us?" Urara questioned.

"Maybe they're afraid of what we'll think." Karen replied. "After all, it's not usual for two siblings to be in a relationship."

"I guess so." Rin said. "But does Byron and Chris know?"

"I'm not sure about that, but we could ask." Karen said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nozomi said. The girls went outside and stopped in front of Byron.

What's wrong?" Byron asked.

"Are Thomas and Michelle in a relationship?" Nozomi questioned curiously. But her question was met with a startling silence.

"How do you know?" Byron asked.

"So you know about it! Plus Kurumi and Karen saw them together." Nozomi said.

"Do you think it's strange?" Byron questioned.

"A little, but we'll get used to it." Nozomi replied.

"What?" Byron said.

"If they love each other, that's that." Rin said.

"Besides, it wouldn't be good to hide it." Urara replied.

"We are friends after all." Komachi spoke.

"It would be wrong if we judge you." Karen said.

"You might want to explain to Thomas and Michelle that we know. Plus, could you tell us how long they've been in love with each other." Kurumi piped up. Byron gave a small smile and explained from the start. Later on, the girls left and Byron told Chris about how they know.

"I'll tell Thomas and Michelle about it father." Chris said.

"Ok son." Byron said. Chris walked into Thomas' room and sat down next to him.

"I have something to tell you two." Chris announced. When the couple gave him their fullest attention, he began. When he finished, the couple were at a loss for words.

"So, we don't have to hide our relationship?" Michelle questioned hopefully.

"Yes." Chris said and smiled when Michelle hugged Thomas. Thomas was equally happy about the news and kissed Michelle on the lips.

_Meanwhile in a spooky floating castle,_

"HARLES! You failed your first mission terribly!" a deep voice bellowed. Harles was bowing down to the figure and had a grim look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Master Midnight! I promise I won't fail again." he apologized.

"You better not!" Midnight replied filled with disappointment. Following the reply, lots of evil laughs sounded through the air. Five other figures were standing behind Midnight and were casting nasty looks at Harles. The clown monster ignored all the looks and laughs he's getting and walked off. When he reached his chamber, he gave an evil grin and got out another Hoshina ball.

"This time my plan will work when Pretty Cure least expected it to." he said before laughing maniacally.

_In the Arclight home,_

"Thomas, are you feeling better now?" Chris asked him. Thomas nodded and gave a smile.

"Do you think you could stand up?" Byron asked. Thomas thought for a while before he answered.

"Yes, I think I can." Then he stood up a little awkwardly. He tried to take a few steps, but was struggling a bit.

"I think that's the best you can manage." Chris said. Michelle ran over to support Richard and gave him a small smile.

"I could help you." Michelle offered.

"All right." Thomas replied. Byron smiled a little. Thomas hardly accepts any help unless it's necessary, but he always let Michelle help. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Chris went to get it. When he opened the door, he didn't see anybody around. Chris looked down and saw a package in front of him. He picked it up and noticed a note stuck to it.

"For the Arclights: Don't open until nighttime." Chris read out loud. He was confused since the only people who know where they live are Nozomi and the others. If they meant to give them a package, they would have done so when they came over not too long ago. It's possible that Nozomi could have forgotten the package, but the others wouldn't have right? He went back inside and walked into Thomas' bedroom. The rest of the family looked at him and noticed the package.

"What's with the package?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. When I opened the door, no one was there and then I noticed this package." Chris said. Byron took the package and read the note on it. He soon had a look of confusion on his face.

"Did Nozomi and the others send it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. If the package was from them, wouldn't they've given us that package when they came over?" Chris reasoned.

"Whoever sent this package, why would they want us to open it at nighttime?" Michelle asked.

"I found it strange as well." Byron said. He called Natt's House and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Kokoda said.

"Kokoda! I want to ask you something, did you guys send us a package?" Byron asked.

"Package? No, why?" he replied, obviously confused. Byron explained the package to Kokoda, but in truth, he talked mostly about the note on the package.

"Maybe it's a trap." Kokoda suggest.

"A trap?" Byron asked.

"Yes, but then again I might be mistaken." Kokoda answered. Byron thought for a while.

"I think it's best if we find out during nighttime." Byron said.

"But if it is a trap, you'll be in trouble." Kokoda reasoned with him.

"I know." Byron admitted. "But we still need to find out."

"How about Nozomi and her friends will be outside of your house during the night? They'll help you." Kokoda suggested.

"I guess it's ok." he replied. The two men hung up the phone. After a few hours, it was nighttime. Nozomi and her friends were outside watching for anything suspicious. The whole family were in the living room with the package on the table. Chris slowly opened the package. When he finished, he had a look of confusion on his face. He pulled out a clown doll that looks strangely familiar to someone. Thomas instantly knew the clown doll looks like Harles, that demon clown that tried to hurt everyone. Thomas shivered in fear at remembering that incident. Suddenly, a loud laugh sounded throughout the air. Before them, Harles appeared in front of them looking as scary as ever.

"Well? How do you like that clown doll?" Harles asked in a teasing voice. Then he held out the Hoshina ball and threw it at the doll. Chris instantly let go of it as the Hoshina ball attached itself to the doll. The doll started to transform into a Hoshina and instantly reached out to grab the family.

"Stop right there!" a bold voice sounded. Harles and the Hoshina turned around to find Pretty Cure staring at them.

"Pretty Cure!" Harles growled. Cure Rouge started to kick the Hoshina straight in the head, but missed. The monster took the chance to punch her while she's in midair. Cure Rouge was knocked into the ground getting a few cuts in the process.

"Rouge!" Cure Mint said and then she landed a few punches on the Hoshina. Unfortunately, the Hoshina barely felt a thing and head butted her to the wall. Cure Aqua went up against the abomination and dodged all of its attacks. She managed to dealt some heavy damage on the Hoshina, but it managed to endure it. Cure Lemonade held the Hoshina back with Prism Chain and Cure Dream repeatedly punched and kicked the monster. Cure Rouge and Cure Mint got up and fought their hardest. Finally, Milky Rose used Blizzard on the monster and destroyed it. The clown doll disintegrated as it fell down and was no more when it hit the floor.

"Pretty Cure! You better stop meddling into our business if you know what's good for ya'll" Harles screamed out in anger. Then he swooped down to catch Michelle, but Cure Dream intercepted him and ended up being caught instead.

"I guess you will have to do!" Harles replied. The whole place turned into a soccer field and everyone except Thomas and five of the Pretty Cure, changed clothes. Byron was wearing a couch outfit, Chris was wearing a referee outfit, and Michelle was wearing a cheerleading outfit. Cure Rouge was wearing a soccer uniform.

"What? A soccer field?" Cure Rouge said as she observed her surroundings.

"That's right! The game will be soccer this time!" Harles announced. "I'll be the goalie and if you missed the goal or I catch the ball, your leader here will take the hit! You have to get at least three goals in!"

"All right, I accept your challenge!" Cure Rouge said. There was a soccer ball in front of her and she started dribbling to the goal. She kicked the ball at the goal, sure that it would hit. But Harle's arms extended and he caught it.

"Hey that's no fair!" Cure Lemonade yelled.

"Who says I play fair?" Harles replied smugly. Cure Dream got hit by a ton of soccer balls and got a few bruises.

"Dream!" Cure Rouge exclaimed.

"I forgot to mention you only have five tries." Harles said. "You used one up so you have four now!" Cure Rouge frowned and started to dribble. Cure Lemonade had an idea and whispered it to Byron.

"Time out!" he said. Cure Rouge stopped and looked at Byron. Byron came over and whispered quickly into Rouge's ear.

"Ok." Cure Rouge said. Harles started to look angry.

"Hey! I didn't say you could have a time out!" he spat out. Cure Lemonade started to distract him. While he was distracted, Cure Rouge kicked a ball into the goal. Harles was too busy arguing with the Cures to notice Rouge scoring two more goals. He finally snapped back to the game and noticed the field disappearing.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" he roared. "Next time, I won't go so easy on you!" And with that, he disappeared.

"Are you ok Dream?" Milky Rose asked her.

"Yes I'm ok." she replied. Byron walked over to her.

"Thank you again." Byron said.

"Don't thank us, we're just doing our job!" Cure Aqua said. Cure Rouge started to yawn and rubbed her head.

"It's rather late, we better go to sleep." Cure Mint said. Then the Cures said goodbye and left. The family looked at the damage, but decided to take care of it tomorrow. Then they all fell asleep together in Thomas' room.

* * *

Me: I guess the excitement came back a little.

Blair: That's good, you need all the excitement you could have to finish this story.

Me: Now that I think of it, I'm starting to make this story into a sequel to Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!

Blair: Yep you are.

Me: That means it will have lots of chapters!

Blair: Let's do a preview!

Me: Ok!

**Preview: Rin and Chris don't seem to get along well! Rin and Chris are like complete opposites! But doesn't this situation remind you of a similar one that happened before? Now that I think of it, it does! Don't worry, Karen will talk to Chris!**

Me: I just realized I didn't give Chris much story time.

Blair: Hopefully this will make up for it.

Me: Yep!

Blair: Anyway, Read and Review!


	6. Not Again! Zero Compatibility!

Me: Disclaimer is on the first chapter. (crash is heard) I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THAT!

* * *

The Arclight family and the Pretty Cure team became more alert to avoid future tricks from Harles. So far he successfully entered Natt's house and the Arclight home without much suspicion. There's no fooling around this time. So far three months have passed since the last encounter, and Thomas has fully recovered from the first encounter with Harles. The group relaxed a bit, but they're still on high alert. Later on, the group visited the Arclights and discuss about Harles.

"I think we should find more about why they're trying to revive Eternal." Karen suggested. Nozomi stood up and smiled at Karen.

"That's right! That's our Karen!" Nozomi exclaimed. Chris was thinking to himself about the Cures. Nozomi is very optimistic, Urara is almost always happy, Komachi is very calm, and Karen is very intelligent. Rin is quite passionate, but to be honest, Chris thinks that Rin should start thinking more. Rin, on the other hand, thinks that Chris should loosen up more.

"I agree with Karen's plan." Natts said.

"Me too!" Urara said.

"Us too!" Komachi, Nozomi, Kurumi, and Rin said.

"But how will it help?" Byron asked.

"We'll determine what they plan to do if they revive Eternal." Kokoda explained.

"Now that I think about it, you didn't tell us what Eternal is." Chris inquired.

"Eternal is an evil organization who steal valuable items from other dimensions." Natts explained.

"I used to work for Eternal, but quit." Shiro said.

"They also tried to steal the Rose Pact." Kurumi explained.

"We were told to fight Eternal and revive the Four Rulers." Nozomi said.

"You already met the Four Rulers. King Donuts, Queen Bavarois, Princess Crepe, and King Montblanc."

"Just out of curiosity, why are they named after sweets?" Michelle asked.

"Well we don't really know…" Rin confessed. The family were all confused, but the confusion quickly cleared up. After the meeting, Chris was in his room reading a book.

"I think I forgot my soccer ball in here!" Rin shouted to her friends.

"It's okay! We'll wait for you here!" Kurumi shouted back.

"Thanks!" Rin said. Then she raced down the halls and found her soccer ball. Then she noticed Chris in his room, reading a book.

"Hey Chris! Want to play soccer?" Rin asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll read." Chris said politely.

"Are you sure? I don't think I ever saw you playing sports." Rin replied.

"I'm not into sports. I prefer reading and dueling." Chris said. Rin was getting a little annoyed at how Chris wouldn't at least try playing soccer, but just left.

"What a persistent girl." Chris said to himself. He then went back to reading his book. Meanwhile the group was walking home.

"What a stubborn guy!" Rin shouted out in frustration. Nozomi looked at her best friend.

"Who?" Nozomi asked. Rin looked at Nozomi and answered.

"Chris of course! He should at least do something other than reading and dueling!" Rin said angrily.

"He does need to go outside more." Urara said.

"Maybe he's not used to being with others." Karen replied.

"Not used to it?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember how they pursued revenge? I don't think they did much socializing." Karen said.

"But they stopped! Plus Chris needs to stop being so serious!" Rin fought back.

"He just needs some time." Karen replied.

"Yeah Rin! We can't just force him." Nozomi said.

"But….fine." Rin sighed in defeat. She still wishes that Chris would have more passion. Sure he has passion for dueling, but he should try to do more things. After the soccer game, she went home and plopped onto her bed and threw her pillow at the wall in anger.

"Now that I think about it, didn't something similar to this happen between me and Karen?" Rin asked herself. She remembered how they disagree with each other with almost everything. How she got red flowers and Karen got blue flowers, how they tried to arrange the flowers in the store, how they even had an eating contest! But that's not going to happen to her and Chris right? Then again, she remembered how she wanted him to play soccer while Chris just wanted to read his book.

"Ack. We already disagreed in one thing!" Rin wailed. She scratched her head in frustration and retrieved her pillow. Rin hugged her pillow and start to remember how she and Karen worked things out.

"Hopefully that'll happen between me and Chris…" Rin said thoughtfully. Rin spent her time thinking of how to get Chris to try playing soccer.

"WHY AM I THINKING THIS? I CAN'T FORCE HIM TO!" Rin wailed. Then she calmed herself down.

"I just thought of something. Maybe I could bring him flowers. **(Me: DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA PEOPLE! THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO ROMANCE BETWEEN CHRIS AND RIN!)** I wonder if he'll cheer up after seeing some bright red flowers!" Rin thought. Then she recalled how she got red flowers for the store and Karen has blue flowers for the store.

"Surely it won't happen again right?" Rin said, trying to reassure herself. She thought of bringing blue flowers just in case, but then thought that Chris might not care what color flowers he gets. Rin went to get some red flowers and put them in her window sill.

"I'll give it to him tomorrow." Rin decided. She watered the flowers and went outside to play a game of soccer.

_In a familiar spooky, floating castle,_

"You once again failed us Harles!" a voice roared out in rage. Harles was bowing at the dark figure and was looking quite upset.

"Forgive me Master! Pretty Cure just keeps getting in the way of our plans! The dark figure appears to have raised one of his eyebrows.

"Pretty Cure? Those bothersome brats who destroyed Boss?" Midnight asked.

"Y-yes!" Harles answered.

"I can't believe you lost two times to those so-called 'legendary warriors'." Midnight said. The five figures started to cackle at Harles and one of them started to taunt him.

"How unlike you to get beaten by a bunch of little kids!" a female figure. "What's wrong? To cowardly to hurt them?"

"Enough!" Midnight ordered the female figure. She stopped taunting Harles and obeyed Midnight without question.

"Harles, I expect to see more progress from you!" he said to Harles.

"Yes sir!" Harles replied and walked back to his chamber. He grabbed another Hoshina ball and looked at it.

"Pretty Cure…." Harles growled. "I'll definitely defeat you!" And with that, he took off. Unknown to Harles, Midnight was talking to the female figure who taunted Harles.

"It's obvious that Harles will fail again, so I would like you to give Pretty Cure a visit soon after." Midnight told the lady.

"Yes sir. I won't fail you like Harles." the lady replied in a smooth, sweet voice.

"I expect you to succeed Papillon." Midnight said in a satisfied tone.

* * *

Me: Uh-oh. Looks like a new enemy is going to show herself to Pretty Cure! Except not in the next chapter I'm sorry to say. But she WILL make an appearance in the next chapter, just not in front of Pretty Cure.

Blair: Preview?

Me: Oh yeah!

**Preview: Rin thought her present would help, but instead it made everything worse! No matter what they say or do, they don't seem to agree on anything! Harles arrived at the scene and created more trouble to Rin and Chris, but Pretty Cure arrived! Could Rin and Chris ever settle their differences? Could Pretty Cure defeat Harles? Wait for the next chapter!**

Me and Blair: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
